Confederacy
Overview The Confederate States of America, also known as the Confederacy, and some times referred to as The South or Dixieland, is a confederated constitutional republic located in the southern continental Old United States in North America. It is connected to the Atlantic Ocean and is bordered to the west by California and to the north by Wesley's Republic. The Confederacy is a post-industrial mixed market economy. It is a capitalist state and has adopted enumerable constitutional rights laid down for its citizens, both born and naturalized found in the Constitution of the South. Government The Confederate government is a confederated constitutional republic. The head of state, the President of the Confederate States (POTCON), leads with many small, individual, niche freedoms that the comparable POTUS does not have. Below the President is the Secretary of State, Secretary of the Interior, Secretary of Defense, and the Secretary of Justice. This is the line of succession as well. Federal Agencies # Confederate States Department of Agriculture ## Office of Agricultural Repatriation (OAR) # Confederate States Department of Commerce #* Secretary Carl Andy ## Office of Monetary Stabilization (OMS) ## Office of Financing Control (OFC) # Confederate States Department of Defense #* Secretary Aaron J. Locklear ## Joint Strategic Arms Command ## Office of War Industries (OWI) ## Office of the Reserve Officer Training Corps (ROTC) ## Army Personnel Board ## Army Highly Explosive Ordinances Commission # Confederate States Department of Education # Confederate States Department of Energy # Confederate States Department of Health and Human Services ## Office of Waste and Scrap Reduction and Recycling (OWSRAP) # Confederate States Department of Housing and Urban Development ## Office of Public Works (OPW) ### Central Southern American Office of Hydropower Development (CSAOHD) ### Office of Real Estate Management (OREM) # Confederate States Department of the Interior ## Office of Public Information (OPI) ## American Lunar Shot Space Commission ## Lunar Shot Employment Commission # Confederate States Department of Justice ## Office of Race Relations (ORR) # Confederate States Department of Labor #* Secretary Hayden Lowe ## Office of Labor Disputes (OLD) ## Office of Southern Mining Labor Complaints (OSML) # Confederate States Department of State #* Secretary Kyle Wilkinson # Confederate States Department of Transportation # Confederate States Department of the Treasury # Executive Office of the President #* President Morgan Woods ## National Institute of Science, Technology, Engineering, and Math (S.T.E.M.) List of Federal Acts This list may not be chronological order. *Old Dixie Antiquity Marvels Act of 1950 *Harrison Anti-Trust Act of 1951 *Railroad Repatriation Act of 1951 *Four Point Plan Acts of 1955 - 1961 *Tariff Equalization Act of 1956 *Dewey Tariff Act of 1956 *Rutherford Arms Enabling Act of 1957 (Repealed 1964) *Immigration Quota Act of 1960 *National Labor Organization and Liberated Activity Act of 1961 (Federal Number One) *National Industrial and Commercial Zone Health Standards Act of 1962 (Federal Number Two) *Domestic Security Act of 1963/Vincent Donnatelle Act (Federal Number Three) *Civilian Stimulus and Colored Peoples Civil Rights Act of 1963 (Federal Number Four) *Fair Southern Labor Act of 1963 *National Bank Holiday Act of 1965 *Bank Repatriation Act of 1965 *Morgan Woods Anti-Industrial Monopoly Act of 1965 *Presidential Terms Limitations Act of 1965 *Mint Preservation Act of 1965 *Federal Bonds Holding Act of 1965 *Disabled Labor Social Security Act of 1965 *Lunar Shot Employment Act of 1965 *Coal and Unsafe Mining Industry Health Insurance Act of 1966 *Race Relations in Labor Act of 1966 *Second National Interstate Freeway System Act of 1967 *Maternal and Child Health and Mental Retardation Act of 1967 *Public Educations Development Act of 1967 Economy The Confederacy is a capitalist state post-industrial mixed market economy. It has seen steady growth since the 19th century when citystates were founded in the Memphis and Nashville areas. Settlements Large Cities * Memphis Cities *Nashville *Knoxville *Richmond *Washington D.C. Small Cities *Rosedale *Chattanooga *Lenoir City *Wilmington *Orlando *Raleigh *Charlotte *Norfolk *Charleston *Atlanta *Staunton *Huntsville *Albemarle *Garvey Towns *Havana * *Cancun * *Port Rich * *New Orleans * *Columbia * *Adamson * *Jacksonville * *Miami * *Tampa * *Mobile * *Houston *Frankfort *Fort Dodge *Little Rock *Poplar Bluff *Jackson *Starkville *Princeton *Westaire *El Dorado *Baton Rouge Small Towns *Beaumont *Austin *Dallas *Tyler *Brownsville *San Antonio *Tecadora *Amarillo *Oxstead *Fort Grant *Corona *Greensfield *Sanadona *Canon Springs *Dawkin *Hay *Tallgrass *Hamilton *Killebat *Corantes Outposts *Juarco Category:Countries Category:Regional Powers